


Twists, Pain, and Blame

by MythMonarchOfDarkness



Series: Mental Snapshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythMonarchOfDarkness/pseuds/MythMonarchOfDarkness
Summary: Roman's breakdown. This is what Roman is going through while Patton is having his breakdown. There's no reason that you couldn't read this one and then Apologies, Mistakes, and Help.This is a third person look at Roman's thoughts as he deals with what happened during Putting Others First.
Series: Mental Snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744693
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Twists, Pain, and Blame

_Thomas, I thought I was your hero._

_Did you forget that he’s evil? You’re not or you’re not supposed to be. You’re supposed to be good._

Roman, erratically pacing his tattered room, sword out, absentmindedly marking any item to close. Roman is the hero. He’s supposed to be the hero. Why isn’t he the hero? It doesn’t make sense!

Deceit is the villain and the villain is always evil. Which _means_ that the side opposing him is good. Roman, being the prince, _must_ oppose him thus _must_ be the hero! Why didn’t they get that?

The destroyed room twists, overlapping upon itself, items appearing, disappearing.

If Patton hadn’t sided with that criminal, if Patton had just agreed with him like he’s supposed to, like Morality is supposed to then NO.

Patton is a victim of that slimy bag of scales. Roman knows how convincing the scale rot infested serpent could be. Roman had been his victim before. Patton was just invenimated by the viper’s lies! He had to have been.

The reckless blade picks up speed. So why then, upon seeing Patton, did Roman wish to impale him. Why did Patton look scared of him? Patton knows that the only ones who should fear him are the unjust, the villains who would harm Thomas. Patton should never fear him, unless?

No. It was all that lyre snake’s fault! He clearly manipulated Patton, manipulated Thomas’s very Morality, forcing him to side with Deceit.

Why did Patton have to be so naive? They could never trust that, that conniving constrictor. If Patton just hadn’t been so brainless Deceit wouldn’t have made Thomas lie! Roman would still be the hero. No. Roman is still the hero, Thomas just doesn’t understand right now.

A slow, measured knocking sounds from the locked door. A growling echoes through the distorted room. Again? Patton returns again? Roman can’t deal with Patton now. Even if Patton has realized his mistakes and come to apologize, Roman isn’t sure he had the self control to release his sword, to stop his erratic slashes. Patton was too deep within that snake's lies to have realized anyway. The knocks stop. Only gasping breaths and the sword slicing through air can be heard.

Why? Why can’t Patton understand? Why can’t he see what Roman sees? Why can’t he see that the words spilled from that serpent’s silver tongue are all lies? Verbal traps forcing Patton to do his villainous work. Why couldn’t Thomas see?

The sword clatters to the floor. Roman slumps to the ground in a corner, knees to his chin and arms wrap around them, in semblance of a hug.

Why? Not just Patton. Surely Logan would have intervened if he had noticed. How could he not have noticed? He is the smart one. He’d been there. He showed back up. He said he was fine! Why didn’t he speak up, aid Roman?!

Virgil wasn’t even there to care, to see, to help.

It’s okay all heroes have to confront some obstacles alone. They all face disbelief. It will all be okay. Arms tighten their hold. Heroes have to save victims from villains all the time. It’s not uncommon for those victims to be friends and family. This is all just further proof that Roman is the hero. Roman is Thomas's hero. He’s gonna be Patton’s hero, once he realizes at least. When this is over Roman will be everyone’s hero just like he’s supposed to be.

Choking gasps echo through the room. It will all be okay. Heroes always win. Everything will be fine. Once that snake has been taken care of. Everything will be fine. It has to be.

Roman remains in the corner, in his darkening, twisting room as salted water continues to fall from beneath his lashes, as it had done since Patton had been chased from his doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Roman was crying throughout the whole fic.  
> Thank you for reading this! I struggled to write Roman so any constructive criticism is appreciated! Also would anyone be interested in what's going on with Logan? It would probably be in a different format.  
> Also if you are curious about my thought process on these stories I'm also going to post "Notes" which will just explain my thoughts about the stories and any little tidbits I think might be interesting. Totally unnecessary to read it, just for anyone who might be curious.


End file.
